


Tiptoe

by heatherweasley



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kazer, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherweasley/pseuds/heatherweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble manifested in my head after the US/Canada game and wouldn't leave me alone. Warning: sad Patrick Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoe

Jonathan usually has a good idea what makes Patrick feel better after a loss.

Sometimes it’s ice cream (Patrick’s favorite is chocolate chip cookie dough). Sometimes it’s booze (A good gin and tonic usually does the trick). Sometimes its sex (Usually Jonathan will just let Patrick take control and they’ll go at it until neither of them can take it anymore). Sometimes it’s all three, depending on how bad the loss was.

When Jonathan approaches Patrick’s hotel room after the semifinal game, however, he’s not sure what to do. It’s different when he played against Patrick in one of their biggest games of their lives, and not with him. 

Jonathan hadn’t spoken to Patrick since the handshake line, and is terrified of what he could find. Anything could have happened between then and now.

When he opens the door (he silently thanks Sochi for having such shitty doorknobs in their hotels), Jonathan holds his breath. He’s surprised at what he finds.

There’s no chaos in the room. There’s no empty alcohol bottles or ice cream containers. There’s no smashed televisions or headboards. There’s not even a spare sock on the floor. It’s just Patrick, looking as sullen and morose as Jonathan has ever seen him.

As his eyes fall onto Patrick, just lying there on the bed, Jonathan can feel his heart break all over again, and a part of him wishes that Team USA would have won, just so he didn’t have to see Patrick slumped on the bed with the blank look on he’s wearing on his face.

Jonathan mutters the only word he can come up with to break the heavy silence that hangs in the air. “Hey.”

Patrick’s eyes move to track the familiar voice, but not one more muscle in his body even twitches. 

He’s not mad at Jonathan, he can’t be. Patrick’s team was outplayed today. Every time Team USA had been close, Team Canada had stopped them in their tracks. In his heart, Patrick wishes that Team USA had won, but was certain that the better team had won today. Jonathan had just happened to be on the other team’s side.

After taking off his jacket, Jonathan approaches the bed without another word, simply laying on the empty space of the double sized bed. Patrick still doesn’t move. They’re inches apart, and yet to Jonathan, it might as well be a whole ocean. 

Jonathan doesn’t know how long they sit there in the stilted silence before he makes an effort to close that gap. Reaching out, Jonathan puts his arms around Patrick.

With that one motion, Patrick feels himself break into a million pieces. He tightens his fingers in Jonathan’s shirt and lets out a sob. It’s one choked, raw sound that dies in the blue and white checkered button down that Jonathan’s wearing.

Patrick’s body tenses as he cries, letting out all the emotion he had held back at the end of the game, and all Jonny can do is sit there and take it. This was one wound that nor ice cream, alcohol, nor sex would fix. 

For a few moments, the only sound in the room is Patrick’s steadily quieting crying, before it too, fades into a few quiet sniffles.

“I thought we had it,” Patrick rasps. “I really thought we had it.”

“I know,” Jonathan murmurs, rubbing his hand along Patrick’s spine. “There’s always the next Olympics, right?”

Patrick nods against Jonathan’s chest. He’d go through all the heartbreak again a million times over, just to have this moment with the man that had been there for him ever since he had joined the Blackhawks.

Somehow, with Jonathan, the heartbreak of losing the gold medal was worth it.


End file.
